Everyone has their breaking point
by ChloeHollingsworth
Summary: Ever wonder what would break Jace? FOR JACE LOVERS. MAJOR JACE WHUMP
1. Chapter 1

Jace stumbled through the door. _He was probably drinking _Alec thought. Alec was sitting on the couch and Isabelle was in a close by chair. Jace staggered over and plopped down next to Alec. Alec looked at the boy next to him and noticed his lip was cut open. He's probably been in a fight, which was no surprise. Jace would fight anyone when he got in a certain mood. It was all of the pent up anger he had and the not knowing how to deal with his emotions. Even with his hair all over the place and his lip bleeding, he was still the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

"Alec, quit staring at me. You're freaking me out." Alec quickly tore his gaze from Jace. Maybe Jace wasn't drinking, after all. He seemed rather sober.

"Where were you?" Isabelle questioned curiously.

"Out," Jace replied. It was clear he didn't feel like talking. Alec motioned for Isabelle to leave the room and she obliged, figuring Alec wanted to talk to Jace alone. Besides, it seemed like something might be wrong with him and if anyone can get him to talk it's Alec.

"What's going on, Jace?"

Jace sighed, "just tired."

"Yeah?" Alec asked, unconvinced.

"Yep."

"Jace, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. Really, it's nothing. I'm just in a bad mood."

Alec simply nodded, still not believing Jace.

"Anyway, I wasn't lying about being tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." And with that Jace stood, heading for the stairs. Alec watched him leave, resisting the urge to reach out and stop him.

Later that night Alec was laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. It was pretty hard out, so Alec was not very surprised when the door to his bedroom creaked open. He sat up to see Jace standing in the doorway.

"Can't sleep," Jace mumbled. The words didn't need to be said. Alec knew that Jace could never sleep when there was a storm. They just seemed to scare him. Alec wasn't entirely sure why that was but Jace had told him it just brought up some unpleasant childhood memories and Alec had dropped it. Jace stepped all the way into the room and shut the door, leaving them in complete darkness. Alec switched on the lamp beside his bed and Jace walked over to his bed and crawled onto it. He sat against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. Alec felt bad for Jace when he looked like this. He just seemed so small.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Alec was confused. " Keep doing what?"

"Staring at me," Jace replied matter-of-factly.

Alec hook his head. "Sorry."

They sat there in silence for well over an hour, until the rain ha stopped. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night," Jace stood up and walked toward Alec's door.

"Jace, wait!"

Jace turned around and faced Alec. "Yeah?" Jace asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep during a storm. You know that, Alec."

"Yeah, I do. But why?" Alec wasn't planning on asking that. He was going to tell Jace to stay the night here, in bed, with him. But he could never bring himself to do that.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm really not in the mood for this right now, Alec." Alec stood and began walking over to Jace.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay? It's nothing personal. I'm going to bed." Jace reached for the door knob, but before he could open the door, Alec had shoved him, hard. Jace fell to the floor, hitting the wall.

"What the hell, Alec!" Jace yelled. He stood up, eyes shining with anger. "What's your problem?"

Rather than replying, Alec pushed Jace into the wall and pinned him there. It knocked the wind out of Jace. Jace stood there gasping for a minute, trying to catch hi breath, and before he could say anything, Alec had pressed his lips against his. It took him a second to realize what was happening. When he was finally able to comprehend it, he pulled away from the kiss. "Alec! Stop! Let go!" He began to fight when Alec wouldn't release his grip. Alec simply smiled at this. He enjoyed seeing Jace vulnerable, it was cute. He pressed his lips against Jace's again, harder this time. After some effort, he finally forced his tongue into Jace's mouth. Jace gagged and began to struggle more. He pulled away, screaming, "Alec, please! Please stop!" This only made Alec hold Jace tighter and kiss him more passionately. Alec slowly began to let his hand roam Jace's body, while his other hand pinned both of Jace's above his head. He felt Jace's incredibly toned abs. He let his hand rest on Jace's hip and began kissing Jace's neck. "Alec, stop! Please, stop! I don't want to do this! Please!" Alec moved his hand lower and grabbed Jace through his boxers. (Jace only sleeps in his boxers and a t-shirt). Jace began to cry when this happened. "Alec, please! Don't do this, please don't!" He was sobbing hard at this point, as Alec continued to kiss his neck. "Alec…"

And then the door opened.

**Will continue if people are interested(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Simon opened the door. He saw Alec and Jace, saw them kissing. He was about to leave the room, not wanting to interrupt, when he heard a noise that could only be described as a whimper come from Jace. Immediately he walked into the room.

"Alec! What are you doing to him!"

Alec didn't respond as he continued to kiss Jace passionately. Simon could tell Jace was trying to pull away. He grabbed Alec and pushed him away from Jace. Alec fell to the floor, stunned. He hadn't even realized Simon was there. Jace stood there against the wall, not moving, just staring at Alec. Simon took a step closer to him.

"Jace…"

Jace turned quickly and walked out the door. Simon didn't move to follow him. He heard the front door slam shut and knew Jace would not be back tonight. He still could not comprehend what he had just seen. Alec stood up and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Alec, what the hell just happened?"

Alec looked at Simon as if he had no clue what Simon was talking about.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You were just kissing Jace!"

Alec snorted. "So what?"

"Well, I knew you were, you know, but Jace…"

"Well you don't know him like I do. I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay." Simon walked out of Alec's room, still not knowing what had happened.

Jace walked in the front door an hour or so later. Simon and Isabelle were in the living room, talking, but they stopped and stared when they heard Jace enter. Isabelle smiled at him. Simon had told her that he had walked in on them kissing, but he hadn't mentioned that it didn't seem completely consensual. After all, maybe they were just into that kind of thing.

"So, I heard you and Alec were getting hot and heavy?" Isabelle teased.

Jace's jaw noticeably clenched, his hands curling into fists. He glared at Simon.

"We were not getting 'hot and heavy'."

"Aw, Jace, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's cute that you and Alec have a thing."

"I do NOT have a 'thing' with Alec!"

"Well, call it whatever you want, but -"

"I'm not gay!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jace."

"God! You aren't listening to me! There's nothing between me and Alec! I'm not gay! I do NOT like him! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Nothing happened? That's not what Simon said…" Isabelle said, still smiling

Jace shot Simon a nasty look before turning back around and heading out the door again. This time, however, Simon knew he should follow him. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. He waited a few minutes before putting on his jacket and grabbing one for Jace, knowing he didn't bother to take one and it was freezing outside.

Magnus was taking a shortcut through the park, when he saw a golden haired boy sitting on the ground. He approached slowly, making sure it was Jace, but he knew it was. He stood in front of Jace, who had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down.

"Jace, what the hell are you doing out here?"

Jace jumped at the voice. He hadn't heard the approaching footsteps, he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Jace, get up."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you home."

Jace laughed at this. "If I wanted to be there, I obviously would not be sitting here in the freezing cold."

Magnus looked at the young blonde and realized for the first time that he didn't have a jacket. "Jesus, Jace. You must be freezing!"

"I'm fine."

Magnus ignored his comment and took off his own coat. "Here," he said, holding the jacket out to Jace.

"I don't need it."

"Bullshit you don't."

Jace made no move to take the jacket. He put his head back down on his arms. Magnus knew something was wrong. This wasn't Jace. He crouched down in front of Jace and draped his jacket over the younger male's shoulders. He put his hands on Jace's shoulders and stared at him.

"Jace, what'd wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I know that's a lie. Jace, come on, what happened?"

Jace still did not respond. He hadn't even lifted his head.

"Okay… did you get kicked out again?"

No response.

"Did Isabelle make dinner?"

No response.

"Did you get in a fight with Alec?"

At that, Jace lifted his head and visibly tensed.

"What was it this time?"

Jace stood up suddenly, almost knocking Magnus over. He stormed off and Magnus just stood there watching him leave. _What the hell is going on Magnus wondered._


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I want to say thank you to my beta **_**PriceX3Jayme **_**I really appreciate it and you catch things I never would have realized! Thanks!**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I want to let everyone know that the characters in this story might be a little OOC, but I'll try my best to limit it. Jace is being strange, but I think it's kind of fitting given the situation. Simon actually cares about what's going on with Jace in this, but this might just be to satisfy his curiosity. We'll see. Also, it's not totally decided yet, but I might make the characters just humans, so it might become AU, but at this point it isn't really mentioned. **

Jace turned a corner and ran straight into someone. He looked up, expecting to see Simon looking at him, figuring he had probably followed him after he stormed out, but it wasn't Simon who was looking at him.

It was Alec.

Jace's flight instinct kicked in immediately. Partly because he didn't want to talk to Alec, or anyone for that matter and partly because he was afraid. He can not exactly pinpoint why he was scared, Alec wouldn't do anything to him, would he? What had happened earlier, that was just a one time thing. That wasn't Alec, but….he still couldn't help but think that maybe that _was_ Alec. Maybe Alec would hurt him. Maybe…

Jace was brought back to the present after around the fifth time Alec had said his name.

"Jace!"

Jace didn't answer, but met Alec's intent gaze.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Jace? It's freezing!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like being home much." Jace knew his tone of voice was rude, but he didn't care right then. He couldn't hide how angry he was at Alec.. He was mad that he would try anything with Jace, knowing full well that Jace did not feel that way about him. He was even more angry that Alec didn't stop when he told him to, that Alec forced himself on him.

"What's wrong with you, Jace?"

Jace had to laugh at this. Alec could not possibly be that stupid.

"What's wrong with _you_, Alec?"

Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Alec! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"If this is about us making out -"

"We did NOT make out!"

"Well, call it what you want, but -"

"I don't _want_ to call it anything! What the hell is the matter with you!"

"Nothing is 'the matter' with me. You might be feeling kind of confused about this, but -"

"I'm not confused! Well, not about my sexuality. I'm straight. I didn't want to do that, Alec. You know that!"

"Jace, calm down. Let's just work this out."

"Work _what_ out? There isn't anything to work out, Alec! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Shouldn't have done what, Jace? I didn't do anything wrong and neither did you."

Jace was furious at this point. He could barely stop himself from punching Alec right then.

"_Just stay away from me._"

Jace turned on his heel and left Alec standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Simon, not being able to find Jace, had quit searching long ago. He was sitting on the couch with Izzy when the front door opened and they both turned their heads to see an obviously pissed-off Jace. Jace stormed out of the room before either of them could say anything to him. Simon heard Jace's bedroom door slam shut, and he waited five minutes before heading to Jace's room.

Simon opened the door, not bothering to knock first. Jace was lying on his bed, his legs hanging off the edge. He was staring at the ceiling and didn't react to Simon entering.

"You okay?" Simon asked hesitantly.

Jace sat up on his bed and stared at Simon.

"No," Jace replied. The single word shocked Simon. Jace never admitted to anything. He hid his emotions, never letting anyone in. Hearing Jace admit that he was vulnerable, well, it was unsettling to say the least.

"What's wrong?"

Simon wasn't really expecting an answer to this question. Why would Jace tell him? Jace looked down at his shoes.

"It's just…"

"Alec?"

Jace looked back up at Simon. "Yeah."

The word was forced. As if Jace had a hard time telling him that. Simon could not believe that the words were about to come out of his mouth, but he knew he had to ask.

"Jace, did you…did you _want_ to kiss Alec?"

Jace's eye contact faltered for a second, but he held Simon's gaze.

"No."

Jace sounded so small, so weak. Simon didn't know what to say. _I guess that's what I walked in on,_ Simon thought before he had an epiphany. What if that wasn't _all_ that had happened?

"Jace, what did he make you do?"

**Too OOC? Any suggestions? Let me know your thoughts(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Jace visibly tensed. "Nothing."

"Nothing? But you just said he made you kiss him!"

"No I didn't. It was just unexpected, that's all."

"So you liked it?" At that, Simon smirked.

"No! It was a one time thing. It meant nothing."

"I'm sure Alec would disagree."

"I don't care," Jace deadpanned.

"Okay. If it's not a big deal then why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not."

"Well, you're acting not…not Jace-like."

"Since when do you care, anyway?"

"I don't. Well, not about you. I simply wanted to know what's going on."

"Why? Are you jealous that it was Alec and not you?"

Simon was momentarily flustered by this comment, but he tried not to show it. With a roll of his eyes he replied, "yes, Jace. Because I am undeniably attracted to your beauty."

"Everyone is," Jace joked. "Now get out."

Simon did as told, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Jace, dinner!" Maryse called to him. "Simon, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love too," Simon replied, glad he wouldn't miss what would happen between Jace and Alec.

Isabelle and Simon were both staring at Jace as he approached the table. They had made sure the only empty seat was next to Alec, which Jace immediately took notice of. Jace considered asking to sit elsewhere, but he always sat next to Alec and asking to move would surely bring unwanted attention to the situation which he wanted to keep hidden. Jace sat down, avoiding looking at Simon and Isabelle, but extremely conscious of their staring.

"Is something wrong, Jace?" Maryse asked, noticing his unusual behavior. Jace's head shot up to look at her, before immediately looking back down.

"No. I'm just tired," he replied, not bothering to make it sound convincing. Maryse obviously didn't believe him, sensing the attention between Jace and Alec, but decided it was a problem for another day.

"Well, if you're done with your dinner, you can be excused to go to bed," Maryse offered. She usually didn't like them leaving the table early, but Jace wasn't eating anyway, he was just pushing his food around the plate.

"Thanks," Jace mumbled as he stood up and quickly exited the room. He headed straight for the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face. He leaned against the sink and stared at his reflection. He looked the same except…except….his eyes. They were different somehow. More tired. More afraid.

After Izzy had finished her dinner, she headed to Jace's room. She didn't bother to knock, knowing that Jace would not have let her in. When she entered she saw Jace was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms resting on them. He was staring blankly at the wall in front of him and made no move to indicate he had noticed her at all.

"Jace." He didn't bother looking from the wall.

"Isabelle." She moved further into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing."

"_Jace_," she said again, her voice laced with concern.

"What?" He questioned, irritation clear in his tone. He still had not stopped staring at the wall.

"Did something happen with Alec?" At that, Jace turned his head in her direction, his eyes locking on hers, but made no move to reply. "Did you guys get in fight? Are you not, like, _together_ anymore?"

"We were _never_ together," Jace said through gritted teeth.

"Okay. Well is that what this is about? You and Alec kissing?" Jace shook his head in disbelief before moving his hands up to cover his face. " Jace, you can tell me anything, you know that." There was no response and Isabelle was getting impatient. "I just don't understand why you won't tell me what the hell's going on!" Jace raised his head again to look at her.

"You want to know what's going on? I keep tell everyone that there is _nothing _going on between Alec and I, but you guys refuse to believe me, even though I keep telling you! I didn't _want to kiss him! Why don't you get that?" Izzy was a bit taken aback by Jace's outburst. _

"_What…what do you mean you didn't 'want' to kiss him?"_

"_What do you mean 'what do I mean'? He made me."_

"_What, did he shove you against the wall and force his tongue down your throat?" Izzy asked mockingly. Jace returned his gaze to the wall, not saying anything. Izzy stared at him horrified._

"_Oh my God."_


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle was shocked into silence. After a minute, Jace could not handle the quiet any longer.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there with your mot open like an idiot?" he snapped at Isabelle. She opened her mouth to say something, found nothing to say, and subsequently shut it again. After another long, awkward silence, Isabelle was finally capable of speaking.

"W-what…happened?" Isabelle stumbled over her words. Jace said nothing, but stared daggers at her. "Okay, okay. I know _what_ happened…but…_why_?"

Jace had to laugh at that. "Why? Why don't you ask _Alec _that question."

"I think I will," Isabelle said as she turned quickly on her heel and made her way to the door. Before she could reach for the doorknob Jace was standing in front of her, blocking her exit. "Jace, what are you doing?"

"You can't say anything. You can't tell anyone about any of this. Got it?" Jace's voice was serious, his gaze intense as he locked eyes with Isabelle's.

"Jace -"

Jace cute her off, his words low and menacing. "_Got it?_"

Isabelle was never really afraid of Jace, but the way he was looking at her right then made the blood in her veins run cold.

"Fine. Whatever, Jace." Isabelle tried moving past Jace to leave, but it was proved a futile attempt as Jace stopped her once again. "What _now_?"

"You have to promise."

Isabelle laughed at this, thinking he was just joking.

"_What_," Jace hissed, "_are you laughing at_?"

Isabelle sobered immediately. "You're being ridiculous, Jace."

Jace took a threatening step toward her. "Just promise me. _Please." _He took another step. Isabelle found herself backing away from her brother. She didn't know why she was scared, Jace would never hurt her… Then again, this wasn't Jace. The Jace she knew never said please. She bumped into the wall behind her and knew she could not back away from Jace any farther. Her heart jumped with that realization, but she calmed back down when she realized Jace had stopped coming toward her and was now standing about a foot away, staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she fought down all the fear that had built up. Rolling her eyes, she shoved Jace, a little harsher than necessary. She told him to move out of her way, though her words were not quite as nice.

In one swift motion Jace had grabbed Isabelle by the wrists. Isabelle was stunned for a second. This wasn't like Jace at all. He might be an aggressive person, but he's never been violent towards her.

"Jace let go!"

"Not until you promise me."

"Jace you're hurting me!" Jace said nothing, but he grip loosened the slightest bit. "Jace." Still nothing. "JACE!" Again, nothing. "Okay! I promise! LET GO!" Jace immediately released his vice like hold on Isabelle. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, staring at the wall again the exact same way he had been when Isabelle had first walked in.

Isabelle stayed rooted to her spot. Part of her wanted to flee, to run out Jace's door and not look back. But the other part of her wanted to rush to Jace's side and hug him. She'd known Jace long enough to be able to tell when something was really wrong. But she also knew him well enough to know that Jace did not respond to well to being comforted, thus knowing capturing him in a bear hug would not be the right move. With her flight instinct kicking in, but her determination to not leave Jace just as strong, she remained frozen in place.

Isabelle was not sure how long she had just stood there, staring at Jace who was staring at the wall. No words were spoken. The only noise was Jace's shallow breathing, like he was on the edge of a full-fledged panic attack. She was starting to wonder if she would end up standing awkwardly in Jace's room all night, when the door opened behind her.

Jace's head snapped up instantly as he looked to see who had entered his room. Isabelle saw all the color leave Jace's face and heard his breath hitch slightly before turning around to see who had come in also.

"Isabelle." It was Alec. "I need to talk to Jace." When Isabelle continued staring at him without saying a word, he added, "Alone."

Isabelle her attention back to Jace. She was unsure of whether or not she should leave. Was it safe to leave Jace alone? What if something happened? It would be all her fault. God, why were things so complicated? She shouldn't have to worry about leaving Jace alone with Alec. Hell, she shouldn't have to worry about leaving Jace alone at all, she never did before. She knew Jace was more than capable of taking care of himself, but this was different…

"No," Isabelle said suddenly, looking back at Alec.

"What?" Alec asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not leaving."

Alec sighed heavily. "Isabelle quit being a brat and -"

"I won't leave you alone with him," she said harshly, cutting Alec off.

"What? What are you talking about, Izzy? It's just Jace -"

"I'm not stupid, Alec! I know what's going on!"

"You…what?"

"I know you guys kissed! I -"

"Oh, God. Is that what all this is about, Izzy? It was just a kiss!"

"It was not 'just a kiss', Alec!"

"It was a mistake. I came in here to apologize." At those words and the calm way with which Alec said them, Isabelle relaxed. Seeing his sister's reaction, Alec continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk with my parabatai."

Isabelle looked to Jace to make sure he was okay with this. Jace smiled weakly at her. "It's fine, Iz Go." She hesitated a second longer before disappearing down the hall of the institute as Alec and Jace watched her go.

Shutting the door behind Isabelle, Alec turned to Jace.

What did you tell her?" he yelled. Jace was still sitting on his bed, staring up at Alec. Jace seemed calm, the emotions expertly wiped off his face, but Alec noticed his hands were shaking and could tell that Jace was a little less calm than he let on.

Actually, that was an understatement. Jace's heart was going a mile a minute and he was finding it difficult to breathe. He was scared. There was no denying it, he was afraid of Alec.

"Huh, Jace?" Alec asked again. This time when Jace didn't reply, Alec grabbed him roughly by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He pushed Jace against the wall, but Jace was not going to let this happen again. Not this time. He began struggling and the both of them fought for a short while until Alec kicked Jace's feet out from under him and they both crashed to the floor.

Jace lay on the floor of his bedroom, trying to get up, but was pinned by Alec's full weight on top of him. Jace began panicking and was having an incredibly hard time getting enough air into his lungs. "A-Alec…please…I - I can't…I can't… breathe!"

Alec stared at Jace, his face showing no emotion. Jace stared into his parabatai's eyes and was upset to see that there was no concern for him. Jace and Alec had been like brothers and yet Alec didn't even care if he killed Jace on Jace's own floor. Alec pressed his lips to Jace's. There was no gentleness to his kisses. He was rough and controlling. He tried parting Jace's lips with his tongue, but Jace started gasping and Alec pulled away. Jace began hyperventilating. He grasped at Alec's shirt desperately, a silent plea for help. Alec looked down at Jace in horror, as if realizing what was going on for the first time.

"Oh my God…"

_**I tried to make this one longer! Hope everyone enjoyed it!**_

_**So, what'd you guys think? Is anyone reading even reading this haha? I am so disappointed that the JALEC section doesn't have more fics, or that the idea in my fic hasn't really been explored before. **_

_**ANYWAY, let me know your thoughts(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

Good news! Starting December first, I will be posting a new chapter for all of my stories for the 25 days of Christmas. That's right - that's 25 new chapters. Just my way of saying thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!


End file.
